Ahora o Nunca
by readmymiind
Summary: El día: 14 de febrero, Día de San Valentín. La sorpresa: De quien nunca habías esperado ni pensado. DHr. [RetoForoDramione]


Disclaimer: Todo le pertenece a J.K. Rowling y a Warner

Este fic participa en el Reto de San Valentín del Foro 'Dramione los Polos Opuestos se Atraen'.

**

* * *

**

**Ahora o nunca**

Abres los ojos.

Un nuevo día comienza, sabes que se celebra, no lo esperabas con ansiedad, pero aun así lo esperabas. Decides levantarte, no quieres que se te haga tarde, odias la impuntualidad y deben irse a Hogsmeade en mediodía, y debes celebrar el día con tus amigos.

Bajas a la sala común, ya están esperándote, Harry esta con Ginny, son inseparables, y Ron… Ron te mira de la manera más tierna que hayas visto, tal vez, ahora sí tome el valor para decirte lo que siente, algo que a tu parecer, debió haber hecho hace ya mucho tiempo.

– ¡Feliz día Hermione!– te dice una sonriente Ginny, quien se ha convertido en tu amiga más cercana, podría decirse que es tu mejor amiga… mujer.

– ¡Feliz día Ginny!– y habiendo dicho esto, la abrazas. Sigue Harry, y haces lo mismo, lo felicitas y le deseas un buen día de San Valentín.

Y ahí está Ron, sigue mirándote tiernamente. Te abraza y te dice

– Feliz día Hermione – Espero la pases muy bien, pen-pensábamos ir al Salón de té de Madame Tudipié, si¿si quieres ir verdad?– Y se sonroja… que novedad.

– Sí Ron, obviamente quiero ir – dices, con tu mejor sonrisa.

Salen y se dirigen al gran comedor, y ves todo Hogwarts decorado con pequeños cupidos y corazones a los que el personaje mítico está apuntando con su flecha, hasta pareciera que en realidad lo está haciendo pero no es más que un truco.

Hay pocas personas en el comedor de Gryffindor, muchas en Hufflepuff y en Ravenclaw y pocas, muy pocas en el de Slytherin. Y ahí esta, tu peor enemigo, Draco Malfoy, con su muy querida compañera Pansy Parkinson y sus dos "amigos" que más que de amigos la hacen de guardaespaldas del rubio.

No le haces caso, supones que no irá a Hogsmeade, y si lo llega a hacer, no te importaría… o quizá sí.

Ginny te platica de su amor por Harry y de si estás emocionada por si recibes una sorpresa en el día de los enamorados.

_Todo depende a que sorpresa se refiera._

Ya es hora de partir hacia el pueblo mágico. Ambas se levantan del comedor y se dirigen hacia la salida, Harry las alcanza, mejor dicho, alcanza a su novia y Ron te alcanza a ti. Comienza a platicarte de sus triunfos como guardián en el equipo de quiddtich y de sus nuevas admiradoras. Tal vez eso lo dice para que te pongas celosa, como lo hiciste cuando salía con Lavender, pero ahora, ya no te importa tanto como antes, ahora sólo quieres que el acepte lo que siente y que tu probablemente le corresponderás. Probablemente.

Ya están en Hogsmeade. Sientes que Ron te toma del brazo con ternura, volteas a verlo y te sonríe. Algo trae entre manos, quizá sea esa la sorpresa, quizá no. Llegan a "Las Tres Escobas" buscas una mesa vacía, lamentablemente no la hayas. Y querías cerveza de mantequilla, para la otra ocasión será.

Siguen caminando, Harry y Ginny desaparecieron, pero te encuentras a Neville y a Luna. Parecen que son novios, no te tomas la molestia de pensar. Los saludan, pues tú y Ron siguen juntos. Van charlando y llegan al Salón de té de Madame Tudipié. Esta llenísimo, apenas caben ustedes cuatro y pronto llegarán Harry y Ginny. Comienzas a inspeccionar el lugar, hay sólo parejas, ves una cabeza rubia. Fallaste, resulta que el chico rubio que odias si fue a Hogsmeade. O hace algo para molestarlos o simplemente los ignora.

"Ojalá nos ignore" piensas, pues no quieres problemas. Quieres que este día al menos salga bien con todo y su dichosa sorpresa.

– No puedo creer que ustedes dos sean pareja – escuchas a Malfoy decirle a Harry y a Ginny, que han llegado a la mesa – Por fin saldrás de la pobreza extrema Weasley, aunque de Potter no se puede esperar tanto.

– ¿Oyes un susurro Harry?– dice Ginny – No, no he escuchado nada – responde el pelinegro.

Se sientan ambos en los lugares que ya habían separado para ellos, Ginny sólo frunce los labios, no le cae para nada el Slytherin, y el sentimiento es mutuo, y Harry, supones que ha aprendido a superar sus impulsos y lo que diga su peor enemigo le pasa por un oído y le sale por el otro.

Platican, y toman té, parece que han estado sin charlar durante mucho tiempo pues hay demasiados temas nuevos que están tocando. Ron está al lado de ti y te acaricia la mano, no haces nada, sólo bebes un sorbo de té. Es como sí no hiciera nada, eso ya no importa

Comienza a dolerte la cabeza, sientes una mirada, muy fuerte sobre ti, más no sabes de quien es. Comienza a molestarte el dolor. Tratas de no hacerle caso, quieres que hoy sea un día normal.

_Aunque, tal vez, no lo sea._

– Chicos, debo ir al tocador¿Luna, Ginny, me acompañan?– preguntas, sólo mueven la cabeza de un lado a otro, eso es un no. – Bien, pues ya regreso – dices, finalmente

Te paras, caminas hacia el tocador de jovencitas, y sientes de nuevo esa mirada, no es tan intensa como la otra… es Ron.

No le tomas importancia, al fin y al cabo estas pasando con el este día. Y supones que el es quien te dará la dichosa sorpresa.

_Pero tienes fe en que no lo será._

Topas con la puerta, la abres, entras y te paras justo enfrente del espejo, quieres lavarte la cara, tienes un dolor de cabeza y no sabes la razón. Haces memoria, dormiste bien, no tuviste problemas durante todo el día, en fin, nada fuera de lo normal.

Pero si hay algo anormal en lo que ha pasado este día. Esa mirada fuerte sobre ti, que quiere prenetar en tus pensamientos, en tus deseos, en tu corazón.

Sigues viéndote en el espejo, notas algo extraño. Muy extraño. Hay _alguien_ ahí. No logras distinguir su rostro, se acerca a ti, frotas las manos, estas nerviosa¿quién puede ser?

– Granger – conoces esa voz, siseante, con cierta arrogancia…característica – déjame darte las merecidas felicitaciones que te mereces.

Volteas. Ya sabes quien es.

–Malfoy – dices – ¿A qué debo el honor de que me hables? – dices, con algo de sarcasmo.

– Sarcasmo no Granger, por favor, vengo humildemente a felicitarte por tan "grandiosa" acción – dice el chico rubio.

– Felicitarme¿por qué? – preguntas.

– Porque por fin la comadreja dejó de hacerse el idiota y vaya que lo es y lo sigue siendo y bueno, ha admitido que le atraes.

– ¿Qué te hace pensar que me ha dicho algo? – comienzas a desesperarte, no es normal ni bueno que estés con tu peor enemigo, el que odia sangres impuras como tú en un baño.

– ¿Triste¿decepcionada¿desesperada – te dice el rubio – Pues no parece que no sean pareja, es todo lo contrario, lo parecen,

– ¿Y si así fuera?, eso no importa ni te incumbe Malfoy – Ya… oficialmente desesperada.

– ¿No te has dado cuenta? Tan inteligente que dicen que eres, y tu misma lo dices… ¿y no te has dado cuenta¡Qué ignorancia la tuya! – expresa el Slytherin.

– ¿Cuenta de qué? – Te sudan las manos, comienzas a frotarlas en tu antebrazo, estás nerviosa, al cien por ciento.

No te has dado cuenta que él poco a poco se va acercando a ti, que te sigue mirando con esa potencia que no conocías de nadie. Sigue doliéndote la cabeza, aún más.

Está a un paso corto de ti.

Sudas frío, sientes sus manos heladas tomarte de los brazos. Quieres llorar, no puedes.

Se te ha quitado el dolor de cabeza.

– ¡Me gustas, me atraes, mi odio hacia ti es por que no puedo tenerte cerca ni estar como lo está ese idiota – te grita, estás a punto de llorar.

¿Qué siente qué por mi? Piensas.

– Es ahora o nunca Granger – susurra.

Te besa, apasionada y agresivamente. Como si lo esperara desde siempre, el beso no es tierno, es demasiado fuerte para ti. Es como una guerra de odio y amor, de amargura y dulzura. Exploran sus bocas mutuamente, vuelas, ya no sientes nada, solo a él y su beso, ya no te duele la cabeza ni estás indiferente.

Un beso no es eterno, tal vez su recuerdo sí. Se separan, te ve a los ojos. Estás llorando, has llorado desde comenzó a besarte.

¿Pero no que querías a Ron?– te preguntas a ti misma.

No… lo de Ron comenzó con un gran aprecio y terminó siendo rutina. Lo de Malfoy, siempre lo tuviste, más nunca lo mostraste.

– Ten – te dice, te regala una rosa, de color rojo sangre, nunca habías visto alguna así.

La tomas, "es hermosa" piensas.

– Gracias – le dices.

Te da un beso, tierno para recordarse, corto para repetirse. Pero no se repite. Se separa, y camina hacia a la puerta, antes de abrirla, voltea a verte.

– Feliz día Granger – Dice, y se va. No pudiste decirle lo mismo.

Pero tú sabes que no se va para siempre, algún día volverá.

* * *

No es tan romántico, pero es la inspiración del momento. Flores, tomatazos, lo que sea ponganlo en los reviews... me pondrán muuuy feliz, el mejor regalo de el 14 de febrero jaja :D

Feliz Día de San Valentín:D

Yezzie ♥


End file.
